Truth
by filmmakersdream
Summary: “Nothing is ‘foolproof’, Jeb. Rules are made to be broken...So get that idea out of your head. It’s not true, no matter what you think.” FIRST CHAPTER UP! pleaz r'n'r. TEMP TITLE ALL SUGGESTIONS WELCOME!


_**AN-** So, here's the story I mentioned in _Remember_. It is my pride and joy- after_ Remember_, that is. Of course. 8) This takes place just before Jeb leaves, so that places Fang at about 12 or so. This is kinda of before Fang's "stone wall" popped up, but you can definitely see it there. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE R'N'R!!_

**Disclaimer- James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and it's characters. The only thing I own is this plot, the MR books 1&2 in hardcover (AND TWILIGHT IN PAPERBACK, OMG! Faboo book- I highly suggest it), and several gazillion notebooks. -sulks- _Not fair..._**

**1**

"You're going to have to tell them eventually." I turn, mildly surprised that the speaker had managed to sneak up on me.

"Tell them what?" The slim, dark shadow of a boy smirks, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the table.

"You _know_ 'what', Jeb. The _truth_." I sigh, turning back to the flock of bird children goofing off around the Christmas tree, Max at the center of it all, directing the younger ones in the art of decorating.

"I honestly don't think they're ready for the truth, Fang. They're still so young…" He snorts in disbelief, and I glance back at him to see him now sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

"_Honestly,_ Jeb. You act as if we're _normal_ kids who can't handle the fact that their supposed _'dad'_ is actually lying to us about our- and _your_- life. Sure, they may be mad for a bit, but- hey, _I_ got over it, right?" I half smile, returning my gaze to the chaos in the family room.

"That's what make you- _you,_ Fang. You're forgiving, and you _understand_. That's a very special quality about you, kiddo. Unfortunately, that's also a very _rare_ quality, even in amazing, human-avian recombinants- Avian Americans like you all." I quickly change my wording, mentally smacking myself in the forehead for slipping up. Fang is quiet for a moment, undoubtedly searching through his mental dictionary for the definition of 'recombinants'. Something flashes in his eyes briefly, and I notice his eyebrows draw together slightly, the corners of his mouth turning down also. _Guess he figured it out… such a smart boy…_

"They'll be madder when they find out you never told them." _And they'll be mad at me when they find out **I** never told them_. I can imagine him finishing the sentence in his mind, and I ponder this.

"I can't help but wonder if taking that chance would be better. I mean, by telling them _now_, it'd be putting them in danger-"

"Not much more danger than we're in now." Fang cuts me off, his eyes showing the toll on him of this secret he bore.

"True as that may be, it'd be a different kind of danger then your current situation." I reply slowly, choosing my words with care.

"They'll find out eventually, whenever it is that you'll be leaving." He reasons sharply, his hands now clenching and unclenching on his knees.

"Tomorrow."

"_What?_"

"Tomorrow. I'll be leaving tomorrow." He stares at me, his jaw tight. "I'm sorry, Fang. I know this is hard, and I feel bad for putting this all on you at such a young age, but-"

"_Bull_. This is all part of your _goddamn_ test. Well, you know what? Maybe I don't _want_ to be apart of _the School's_ stupid games. I'm _sick_ of being a _puppet_- a _pawn_. I want control of _my own life_, Jeb. Not to be in some story that's all written out before hand, leaving me to watch it play out in front of me." He stops to take a breath, his eyes almost literally on fire, and I jump in before he can continue.

"Are you finished?" A glare is my only response. "Well, I hope that made you feel better, because I'm about to tell you something that you'll need cheering up from." He rolls his eyes, ignoring me, and I sneer. "_You have no control_, Fang. You're nothing but a child- a poor peasant trying to take over an empire. It's useless- there's _nothing_ you can do to prevent your future, your _destiny_." He refuses to look at me, but I can see a barely discernible tightening around his eyes. "There are _plans_, Fang. _Rules_. They need to be followed strictly, or _everything_ could- and _would_- go wrong." He scoffs, shaking his head as he slides off the table.

"Nothing is '_foolproof'_, Jeb. _Rules are made to be broken_. You can't control another _human being_- you don't _own_ us like you would an _animal_. So get that idea out of your head- _it's not true_, no matter what you think." With that, he brushes past me to return to his flock, instantly sliding back into their routine and easily redirecting Iggy around a box of ornaments. The paler boy shoots him a grin and a playful comment, to which he responds with sarcasm and a raised eyebrow at Max, who snickers.

I sigh, turning to go get ready to go. _I'm sorry, Fang. I wish it didn't have to be this way._

_**AN-** See? Now you know why I love it so much. It was, oddly enough, one of my favorite writes and reads. Then again, _Red _(currently unposted) has been fun, too, and _Remember_ is fabulous also. Thanks, and please REVIEW!!_


End file.
